


Madre

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Future, Love, Motherhood, father - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La diferencia entre querer y poder es importante, sobretodo en el trabajo de una madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madre

Los bebés al nacer no eran nada lindos. Era algo que Dilma comprobó en el mismo momento que tuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos. Estaba arrugado, rojo por el esfuerzo que implica el nacimiento, además de cabeza en forma de huevo. Se veía frágil, extremadamente dependiente. No era bonito, al menos no de la forma tradicional, porque cuando Dilma le vio, lo encontró hermoso y perfecto. Era suyo, después de todo, era su hijo. Y las madres pocas veces tienen el don del realismo cuando se trata de la belleza de los recién nacidos. No era el primer hijo de la mujer con su amante. Ya había tenido otros dos, muertos antes de siquiera nacer. A Dilma no le interesaba la cuestión de si los niños eran niños al nacer, o antes. Ella los sentía como tal, y nadie tenía derecho a decirle lo contrario, después de todo, ella era quien los había llorado y en cuyo corazón tenía dos espacios que nunca se llenarían. La niña, Camille, un aborto espontáneo a los seis meses, y Charlie, aunque nunca se pudo comprobar que sexo era, otra pérdida a los tres meses.

Por eso, con su pequeño Fausto, podía perdonar la fealdad de su nacimiento y desarrollo. Podía estar tranquila de los dolores matutinos, las intensas náuseas y el agotamiento. Incluso había llegado a tener fiebres, por ese niño, esa criatura que ahora dependería emocionalmente de ella gran parte de su vida. En el momento que vio su carita arrugada, supo que le amaría toda la vida, y que no importaba cuanto le hiciera sufrir, siempre le amaría.

Dilma sabía bien que la situación de los otros niños no había sido del particular agrado de Carletto. No era tonta, aunque lo aparentara para hacer las cosas más llevaderas en los momentos tensos, después de todo, Dilma era la amante, y Fausto era el bastardo. Y, aunque tanto ella como Cat desearan con todas sus fuerzas cambiar la situación, no era posible. Así que, como Dilma amaba a ese hombre más que muchas cosas, debía hacer todo lo posible por mantener su estatus y buen nombre, incluso si eso significaba alejarse de la otra persona que más amaba.

\- Cuando esté segura, señora. Puede tomarse el rato que requiera. -dijo la mujer de blanco, sonriendo a la figura de madre e hijo. La enfermera era buena, sí. Le decía que tenía mucho tiempo, aunque las dos supieran que era mentira. Las monjas del orfanato estaban afuera, aguardando, comprendiendo su dolor de madre, pero sin el poder de retrasar indefinidamente esa separación.

Así que Dilma aprovechó esos últimos minutos juntos. Acarició su rostro, amamantó y cantó suavemente hasta que marcó su rostro y aroma de recién nacido en su mente. - Un beso de buena suerte. -Dijo a la criatura que le terminaría olvidando, llamando madre a otra persona. El pensamiento finalmente quebró su poca confianza, llenando de lágrimas los ojos grises y agotados de la bella mujer, quien con voz temblorosa solo alcanzó a decir "¿P-puedo quedarme unos días más con él?" antes de estallar en un suave sollozo, con el niño atrapado en el delicado agarre del abrazo.

Las monjas y la enfermera mostraron de nuevo amabilidad. Las primeras dándole una dirección del refugio en que podría estar hasta decidirse, a un módico precio por supuesto. Había enviado una carta a Carletto, contándole la situación y lo que pensaba hacer. La sencilla mujer que ayudó en el parto dejándole pañales de tela suficiente para no tener que lavar hasta recomponerse, además, solo a ella pudo confesarle el temor de no saber qué sería de su futuro tras esos días de supuestas vacaciones para cuidar a su hermana.

Finalmente, cuatro días después, en una noche dura de invierno, Dilma se acercó al orfanato cristiano que había decidido para Fausto. Entregó los pañales limpios, las mantas, ropa y una generosa donación. - Es un bonito varón. Lo adoptaran enseguida. -dijo con fingida alegría, ocultándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que visitaba frecuentemente los surcos de los ojos. - Después de todo, es un bebé con extra fortuna. Caer en un sitio tan bonito...Con personas amables y.…amorosas. -Las monjas mostraron su comprensión de nuevo, al llevarla atrás y darle algo dulce para calmar su llanto y que soltara sus manos de Fausto.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando salió del orfanato. En sus brazos aún tenía a la pequeña criatura. En verdad, le era imposible hacer eso, ya no podía despedir a más hijos. Así que, temerosa de lo que sería de los dos, volvió por el camino usual a la pensión. El pequeño dormía cómodo, ya acostumbrado a que el aroma y sensación de Dilma fueran sinónimo de seguridad.

Tantos eran sus pensamientos que al llegar no se fijó en el coche de viaje estacionado justo en la entrada. Ni reconoció al cochero, así como él no pudo verle bien en la capa que le ocultaba. Por eso, cuando entró al vestíbulo y vio de pie a Carletto aguardándole, sintió que la temperatura caía y la luz del sitio se desvanecía. La última imagen fue la sombra de Carletto acercándose presurosa para evitar una caída.

Al despertarse, el primer pensamiento fue el sonido de los cascos de caballo. Luego, el movimiento ligero del asiento en el que se encontraba y, al final, la desaparición del peso de Fausto contra ella. Con un movimiento brusco, se enderezó, llamando al bebé.

El pánico pronto se calmó al darse cuenta quien era la figura sentada justo frente, y el bulto que observaba con curiosidad, a su lado en el asiento. - Carletto...-dijo en voz ahogada, abriendo la boca para disculparse por lo que había hecho, hasta percatarse de la forma en la que el hombre ahora le veía.

La mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y una profunda curiosidad la tomó desprevenida. Una mirada que solo preguntaba "¿De verdad eres esa criatura tranquila y sencilla de antes?", con evidente incredulidad, aunque no así el desprecio o frialdad que ella esperaba recibir. Carletto volvió el rostro de nuevo a Fausto, indicándole a Dilma con un movimiento que lo tomara antes de acomodarse en postura atenta.

Se mantuvo callado. Observó el reencuentro entre madre e hijo sin gestos aparentes, recordando fugazmente los otros dos incidentes. Suspiró, esperando hasta que Dilma se limpió sus lágrimas y dijo la frase que estaba esperando desde que recibió la carta que le hizo correr durante cuatro días y noches.

"Perdóname, iba a hacerlo por ti y por él."

Estúpida Dilma. Lo único que él quería era ver su sonrisa feliz y sincera. Si para tener eso debía aguantar a una bola de pedos y lloros por una vida, bien valdría la pena. Esperaba es que ese niño no resultara problemático cuando aprendiera a hablar, sino que haya sacado la dulzura y practicidad de la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Ya la belleza externa definitivamente no había heredado de ninguno de los dos.

 

 

 

 


End file.
